


~His Butler, Unreliable~

by imaklainer98



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, sebaciel - Fandom, sebastianxciel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpregciel, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebacielmpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaklainer98/pseuds/imaklainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's POV~ I never thought that this would happen to me, true I had heard rumours about young girls my age who had been thrown out of their homes and stoned publicly in the streets because of what they had done. That was why when I found out that I too could be subjected to such things if others were to know, I hid the truth from them all, everyone who knew me that is. To tell them something so crass would surely cause them all to hate me. In the end though, I ended up telling one person and one person, only. That was why a couple of months later, I told my family and our butler that my aunt Red was expecting me to visit her for a few months and stay with her at her chateau in Paris.<br/>None of them thought anything of it. Not even Sebastian.<br/>But, maybe it was better that way.<br/>Besides, I couldn't bear the truth if he were to ever know...<br/>So, I packed my belongings and said farewell to my friends and family and took a ship all the way to France.<br/>To hide from everyone and everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ciel's POV

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I know in the original plot for both the anime and the manga, Madame Red never gets the chance to have a baby, and that she fell in love with Vincent who fell in love with her sister Rachel and married her, instead.  
> I am not going for extreme accuracy with this story but rather, giving Ciel's aunt a backstory that has more meaning in my opinion than her experiencing unrequited love. Also, I wanted to make it so that she can relate to her nephew who is now experiencing a similar issue.  
> Anyway, just wanted to clear that up and also say that this will be an mpreg story because, I have quite a few already for other fandoms and ships that I love, so I of course had to do a Sebaciel one.  
> Yes you heard right, this will eventually be a Sebaciel story but first, a lot of things must happen before that. Can't tell you what, though...  
> So yeah, hope you like this 2nd Sebaciel story of mine and just so you know, I have attended 2 births in my life thus far (my sister's and my brother's) and I've also read quite a bit of mpreg fanfics so, I think I know what I'm doing...  
> That's all 4 now!  
> Enjoy, friends! :)  
> P.S. Just because I am writing a new Sebaciel story, DOES NOT mean that I've given up on my other one 'Revelations', I just got the idea for this one and so I HAD to write it down. Cause, you know how it is... XD

I woke up to the melodic sound of birds chipping outside on the window sill.   
Swinging my pale, white, creamy-coloured legs over the side of my bed, I shakily tried to stand up, as I felt the world spin in front of my eyes.   
It had been a week since I had arrived in Paris and my aunt Red had been very kind and supportive of me because, I knew she was the only one who really knew what I was going through. She had known the truth before I had told her so privately in my bed chambers, and had told me it was going to be alright. That he wouldn't be able to hurt me because, she would take me away from there, that awful place, and try to rebuild what was left of my already pathetic life.   
I had thought that he loved me. He'd even said so.   
But then, he had gone and taken more young girls to bed, and I was left alone at night to cry over what I had lost.   
I'd lost him.  
There was no denying that, anymore.   
I'd lost Sebastian, for good...  
"Ciel? Darlin', are you up?", my aunt called in her almost perfect French accent.   
"Yes, auntie Red, I'm up!", I quickly yelled to her, as I made to stand up again, and dizzily fell back onto the bed's rumpled duvet.   
I sighed and tried not to let the tears brim in my eyes as I suddenly thought of him, again.   
'What is he doing?', I thought  
'Who is he with?'  
And, of course: 'Does he even miss me?'  
But, I already knew the answer to that.   
No, he did not.   
How could he when he has dozens of young girls waiting at his every beck and call?  
Frustrated, I attempted to sit up again and to my relief, managed to stand up without collapsing into the plush, carpeted floor.   
Once I was standing up, I made my way slowly over to the settee at the end of my bed, where my aunt had set out a fresh, clean outfit for me to wear.   
With shaky fingers, I touched the silky fabric of the dress coat lying there and realized with a jolt that this was one of my outfits from my family's manor.   
The outfit I had worn on my 14th birthday to be exact.   
Slowly, I swallowed the hard lump forming in my throat and fought back more tears.   
He had been there, that night.   
He'd been standing beside my chair as they all said: 'Happy Birthday, Ciel!' and I had blown out my candles.   
I remembered his smile, the way it made my insides tingle and my heart speed up rapidly in my chest.   
Then, there had been the way he looked at me that night, like I was the only person in the whole world that mattered to him.   
That made him feel special.   
Made me feel special...  
"Ciel? Honey, do you need some help?"  
My aunt again.   
I quickly straightened up and said: "N-No thank you, auntie Red!"  
There was silence and I heard her walk away.   
When she was gone, I began to reluctantly unbutton my oversized nightshirt and slip into the outfit she'd picked out for me.   
I fought with my emotions and the shiny, cerulean ribbon on my white button up shirt, giving an aggravated sigh when the knot came undone yet again.   
Eventually though, I emerged from the bedroom that had now become my room and ventured into the dining room where I knew my aunt would be.   
And indeed she was, sitting in a high-backed, elegantly upholstered chair, sipping from her bone china tea cup with lacy gloved fingers.   
Aunt Red smiled when she saw me in the entryway.   
"Good morning, my dear nephew. Did you sleep well?"  
She asked me this same question every morning, as if she maybe somehow thought that eventually my usual response would change.   
I shook my head.   
"No, I was in terrible pain most of the night, so I did not get to rest until about after 5."  
She nodded, understandingly at me, and took another sip of her tea.   
"That's usually quite common, except it happens mainly during the morning, not at night. But, I suppose being impregnated by a demon is much different than that of a human. I mean, you already look filled out and it hasn't even been a whole two weeks."  
I glared at her and she sighed.  
"There's no use getting mad at me, my dear nephew. After all, I'm not the one who did this to you. Now, the father...that's someone you should be mad at."  
"Don't call him that!", I spat, the venom very evident in my voice.   
"I don't care if he is responsible for my current condition, but I will not have you mention him as being my baby's father, no matter if he is or not."  
My aunt signed again, but nodded her head, slowly.   
"Alright. Now then, care for some breakfast?"  
I shrugged, but didn't refuse the scone she passed me from the basket on the table.   
Taking tentative bites of the slightly flaky and doughy roll, I tried to imagine what it would've been like if Sebastian were here right now.   
I shook the thought away, reaching for another scone, instead.   
My aunt Red smiled as she poured me a small cup of tea from the porcelain teapot sitting next to the basket of tasty scones.   
When she hands it to me, my own hand suddenly stills on the cup's small curved handle.   
"Auntie, can I ask you something?"  
She nods, as if she doesn't mind, but what I'm about to ask her is very personal.   
I sigh, taking a quick sip of the cup's contents.   
It's Earl Grey, my favourite.   
But, it tastes bitter and lacks the strength every other black leaf tea usually has.   
'Sebastian would know how to fix it...', I can't help but think, the thought making me sad.   
"Ciel, what's wrong?", my aunt asked, seeing my sad expression.   
"When you found out that you were pregnant...how did you go about telling people about it?"  
There's a dense silence as she thinks, and I know instantly that I have overstepped an unknown boundary of hers.   
I'm just about to say that it's okay and that she doesn't have to tell me if she doesn't want to, but she does.   
"I-I first told the father. He was a man who worked as an enforcer of the law, he was very angrily with me and threw me out of the house we'd been living in together. I was so devastated after that, that I went to a doctor who I knew specialized in very complicated surgeries and he was able to abort the baby before, it'd be too late and I would have to tell my family the truth. But, eventually the father of the child that was now dead, came to terms with my news and said that he'd do everything he could to provide for both of us. I-I didn't have the heart to tell him that I'd already terminated the pregnancy so I-I...I killed him one night with some poisonous plant that I had found growing in his garden. I ground it up in a mortar and pestle and sprinkled it over his dinner that night, so that in the morning, I wouldn't have to lie to him once again. Believe me when I say, that I am not in the least proud of what I did, Ciel. But, I just couldn't see myself with him the same way ever again, after lying to him that whole time he was back..."  
I sat with out saying anything, contemplating my aunt's words.   
At last, a dared to look at her again.   
She was crying now and had a lacy, white hanker-chief held against her eyes.   
I didn't know what to say to her, so I said the only thing that seemed appropriate at the time.   
"I know, auntie. I know."  
I paused then, staring at the intricate designs on my bone china tea cup.   
Then, looked directly at her, with resolve.   
It was then that I made both myself and her a promise.   
"I won't make the same mistake you did. I'll do what is right, even if I can't find the strength to go on..."


	2. Sebastian's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, in this chapter Sebby acts like a total dick-bag, but that's okay because, eventually he and Ciel will be reunited and it'll all work out and everything will be peaches and cream. Maybe...?  
> Enjoy, friends! :)

The Phantomhive estate had become very quiet since he left. Almost, as if there had been a bright lantern shining that was Ciel, and now that he was gone, the place appeared to shrouded in an unnatural darkness.   
That is not saying that I missed that pesky brat, because I did not.   
I was more than happy at the news of his departure and had only wished it had happened sooner.   
He hadn't told any of us why really it was so impertinent he visit his aunt now and not later on in the year, just said that she was expecting him and that he did not wish to waste anymore time prolonging the journey.   
So, it had been on a clear, blue-sky sort of day that Ciel Phantomhive finally gathered up his belongings and got into a carriage without me, that would take him to the nearest port, where he would then board a ship for Paris, France.   
I remembered the day as if it were indeed yesterday when really it had been almost a whole week since he left.   
One thing I hadn't really cared to see that day, as he sat in the carriage looking listlessly out the window, that I now pictured rather constantly were the tears brimming in his bi-coloured eyes. The look of complete utter sadness that seemed to have washed over him, the very moment he stepped into that carriage and realized exactly what he was doing.   
He was running away.   
But, from what?  
Me?   
Or, maybe himself?   
The night after he had turned 14 he had refused to talk to me, making excuses that he was too busy with paperwork, when really it was a total lie because, his father was in charge of that all, not him.   
His own mother Rachel, had asked me if I knew why he was acting so detached and I told her (more than once might I add) that I did not know and that I was as clueless as she was when it came to knowing her son's moods.   
I had been so angry (and still was for that matter), that he refused to talk to me about whatever was bothering him that I began to rebel against him.   
I had started sleeping with the maid who also like me, worked for Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.   
Ciel had known it too, because he caught us one day shortly before he went to France, and had given me the most disgusted and hurt look imaginable before, running off to his bed chambers and crying, bitterly.   
I could hear him shout into his pillow as he sobbed.   
Angry shouts that were directed at me.   
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"  
I'd immediately felt bad, but I was also past the point of caring what he thought of me, so I continued to sleep with not just Mey-Rin, but other young, pretty girls, who could easily distract me from my anger and Ciel.   
I even became quite serious about one of them.   
Her name was Tonya and she had blackish, navy-coloured hair just like Ciel, but unlike him, she had a good bust on her, one that also unlike Ciel's, would look quite appealing tied up in a corset.   
She was so beautiful and even though I am a demon, I felt intoxicated by her presence. The way she carried herself with such grace and elegance.   
Ciel could never be like that.   
Not to me, anyway...  
"Sebastian, may I have a word with you?", Rachel Phantomhive asked, bringing me out of my daydream about Tonya and her highly appealing bust...  
"But, of course, Lady Phantomhive.", I told her, extending one of my white-gloved hands to her in greeting.   
She sighed, reluctantly taking my outstretched hand.   
"As you know, Ciel has gone to stay with his aunt Red, my dear sister, in France, so while he is gone, I'd like you to start planning the preparations for his upcoming wedding to Lady Elizabeth Middleford. I think that if we show Ciel some attention and plan to have the wedding shortly after he returns to England, then he might start to feel less sad about whatever it is that's bothering him.", she stops then, glancing to look up at me.   
"What do you think, Sebastian?", Rachel asked, clearly expecting his approval. I nodded my head and bowed.   
"Indeed, I shall see to it, m'lady."  
That seems to have pleased her because, she nodded and then swiftly walked out of the room and began to walk towards the estate's gardens.   
Once she had gone, I took a moment to catch my breath.   
With a jolt, I realized what her words suddenly meant.   
"The young master is getting married.", I said aloud to the empty room.   
'My young master...', my thoughts seemed to echo back.   
I quickly shook those thoughts away and hurried to finish up my duties for the day, before later tonight when I had the night off to go and see Tonya.   
Tonight, I hoped that she would be ready for me to take her and have my way with her.   
I had been waiting much, much too long for this and wanted to get her in my bed as soon as the opportunity was available.   
I wanted to hear her scream as I pounded into her.   
Hear her moan as I came inside of her.   
I wanted her to be mine and I would stop at nothing to get my way.


	3. Ciel's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For those of you wondering...Yes, this is another story that doesn't take place during modern day. 
> 
> You're very welcome and enjoy! :)

Going outside now, I was more conscientious about how I looked whilst walking among people.   
When I had first gotten to Paris, I had spent the first three days or so in my new room, just lying on my bed, and wishing that I hadn't been so naive to believe that bastard's words.   
But now, due to the fact that I was expecting a baby (or a demon's spawn if you looked at it that way...) my aunt thought that it might be 'good for the baby' if I started going outside a little each day to get some fresh air. She also said it was good for me and I really didn't have the energy to argue with her about something like that.   
So, reluctantly I went for a walk today around the neighbourhood where she lives and to pick up some groceries for her in the downtown market square.   
I'd been minding my own business and all, just doing as she's told me to do, when I thought I saw him.   
A tall, dark-haired man clad in a large black overcoat that seemed to basically hide his face from view except for his two glowing, crimson orbs that stood out in the blackness of his ensemble.   
Startled, I stepped back and almost dropped the small parcel of food I was holding on to.   
'It couldn't be him...could it?', my thoughts seemingly asked, disbelieving.   
But, I knew then without a doubt that it was.   
With that realization, I hurriedly purchased the last of the items I was sent out to acquire and hastily ran back down the cobblestone alleyways, until I saw my aunt Red's chateau come into view.   
Quickly, I ran to the door and began pounding on the wooden surface of it, hoping against hope that she was home.   
Aunt Red opened the door and looked at me, an expression of worry suddenly plastered to her pale, rogue-lipped face.   
"Ciel? Honey, what's wrong?", she asked, as I then broke down into shaky sobs.   
"I-I saw him! H-He was at the market! I-I saw him, Auntie Red!"  
She immediately ushered me inside again and once we were alone and she was certain I was safe, she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.  
"Shhh, it's okay, my dear little nephew. Nobody is going to hurt you, anymore...He's not going to hurt you, anymore..."  
Her words brought an overwhelming sense of relief and comfort to me and I sobbed harder against her, my legs barely keeping me upright.   
I felt them give out from under me and my whole body collapsed.   
Almost too quickly, aunt Red picked me up and helped me back upstairs to my bed chambers, knowing full well that I'd definitely had enough of the outside world, for one day.   
She disappeared after she had set me down on the bed's now freshly laid out duvet and returned mere seconds later with a small bone china tea cup, but the contents was not tea, but cold water.   
My aunt smiled at me slightly as she placed the cup in my still trembling hands.   
"All that tea isn't good for you, right now. You need to drink plenty of fluids, water mainly, for the baby."  
It still got to me when she said anything to do with my unborn child, because to me it all just seemed like a complete mistake.   
Like, something I shouldn't really care about...  
"T-Thank you, Auntie Red.", I said finally, taking a sip of the tasteless, pure liquid.  
I felt the coolness of it go down my throat and I suddenly felt okay, again.   
As if whatever had happened in the market hadn't really mattered at all.   
I slowly looked over at her, she was still sitting on the edge of my bed.   
In the afternoon, early evening light her bright red hair seemed to shimmer with an unearthly quality to it, almost as if she were not of this world.   
It made me shudder, yet brought a delightful sound up and out of my throat.   
I was laughing.   
Aunt Red gave me a concerned expression at my sudden outburst, but then she too began to laugh and before we both knew it, we were laughing hysterically for no good reason at all, as if we were both really just mental illness patients trapped in an insane asylum.   
Finally, we stopped and she told me that I should just lay low for the rest of what was remaining of the day, and that she would call me down to dinner when it was ready.   
Then, she quickly exited my bed chambers and I was left to my own thoughts of well...everything.   
But, mainly of Sebastian.   
I tried to imagine why he had gone to the market square today in Paris of all places and I just couldn't figure it out.   
So instead, I pushed away any remaining thoughts of Sebastian, and got up to look in the full-length mirror by my bed.   
I didn't know what I was looking for, surely not a baby bump or anything, it had only been less than a week and that was too soon to start showing, usually.   
But, one never really knew when it came to demons...  
I ended up stripping myself down to the point that I was just wearing my dress shirt and stared vaguely at myself in the shiny surface, as if it were the first time I'd looked at myself before.   
True, this would be the first time since that night, that I had dared to look into a mirror at my used body.   
'He used me...', I reminded myself, silently.   
'He used me...'  
But, I too was to blame.   
I'd fallen for his conniving ways.   
His mesmerizing laugh.  
The way he could always seem to make me smile...  
And that, sickened me to no end.   
That was also what made me turn quickly away from my reflection, only to do a double take at what I suddenly saw then.   
There beneath my white, button up shirt, barely visible really, was a small, rounded bump, that could only be seen slightly from the side.   
With a gasp, I put a hand to my mouth and broke down again, my tears spilling out of my eyes and down my cheeks.   
It was official.   
There was undeniable truth, now.   
I was going to have Sebastian's baby.   
When I wasn't actually sure, but I was going to, anyway.   
After I was sure I had cried myself to the point that I couldn't cry anymore, I looked back into the mirror's glassy, polished surface again and slowly pushed the fabric of my dress shirt up, so that I could feel the flesh of my abdomen.  
Upon inspection, I realized with a little shock, that it was already taunt and that there seemed to be a slight flutter inside of it, almost as if the fairly new growing life within it was already trying to function on its own, despite being trapped inside me.   
"Ciel, dinner's ready!", yelled my aunt Red then, causing me with a start, to quickly put all of my clothes back on and dash down the stairs.   
My aunt frowned when she saw me rush in.   
"Honestly dear nephew, you shouldn't run so. It's not good for the baby."  
I rolled my eyes at her incredulously and sat down at the dining room table next to her in one of the high-backed, elegantly upholstered chairs.   
With that, we began to eat, not really talking much, but rather, enjoying the warmth of each other's company, and just being glad to have if only, that in itself.


	4. Sebastian's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I wrote another chapter earlier today, but...I forgot to post it until now (10:00pm where I live) so...yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy, friends!:)

Before Tonya was due to arrive that night, I had decided to go check up on Ciel and see how he was getting along in Paris.   
So, I put on my large, black overcoat that basically hid most of my face, that way he would have a hard time figuring out that it was me, and dashed off to France as gracefully as a demon can when he's in a hurry.   
When I got to Paris, France, I realized that I had ended up in the market square where most people bought their groceries and other items of importance.   
But, due to the fact that it was almost dinner time for most people there, most of the vendors who had most likely been there since sunrise, had packed up and gone back to their respectable places of residence.   
That was why I was surprised to see a few still open so late in the day and that Ciel was over at one, not too far from where I stood, gathering up what appeared to be fresh vegetables such as: eggplants and different colourful squash, as he then carefully wrapped them in brown parcel paper and tied a piece of dull, white string around the whole thing. It was a hazardous looking bundle because, he didn't have a clue what he was doing, and seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.   
Suddenly, his one crystalline blue eye that wasn't covered like the other purple one was by his black eyepatch, fixed itself on me momentarily, then upon quickly figuring out who I was, he took a startled step back and then almost dropping the food parcel he had clutched in his arms, Ciel ran like mad before, I could stop him and dashed away from the market square, his shoes making a loud clacking sound on the cobblestones as he ran, faster and faster.   
I knew without a doubt where he was going, but chose not to follow him because, I was already going to be late for my 'date' with Tonya and could not afford to waste anymore time in this city.   
So with that, I quickly sped out of France at a pace that would surely rival that of lightning, and before I knew it, I was back at the Phantomhive manor, only to have Ciel's mother Rachel, frowning at me.   
"You're late.", she told me, her arms folded across her chest.   
"I am very sorry about that, m'lady. You see, I had to go and get things organized for the Young Master's upcoming wedding to Lady Elizabeth. But, now everything has been arranged, the wedding will happen in five months to this very day."  
That seemed to please her because, she smiled at me then nodded her approval.   
"Thank you, Sebastian. You have done well."  
I smiled up at her as I bowed.   
"Indeed, you are most welcome, m'lady.", I said to her, before slowly exiting the parlour and heading to the estate's gardens, where I knew without a doubt Tonya would be.   
"Took you long enough.", she remarked, once I finally found her.   
She was sitting by the Japanese koi pond that had been created in the garden just for the mere pleasure it brought. Her crystalline blue eyes were thoughtful as she gazed fondly at the fish, their scales shimmering in the water's clear, glass-like surface. She was dressed in a fine ensemble made up of costly silks, velvets, and taffetas, that seemed to only if one thing, accentuate her curves and her bust perfectly. Her long blackish, navy-coloured hair hung down around her small pale face in soft, delicate ringlets, and that contrasted well with the lighter tones of her gown, which was a pastel lavender colour with ribbons of white intermingling throughout the dress' skirt. And of course, there was her slippers, so finely crafted it was almost as if they had been made of porcelain. If she had been wearing gloves, they had been removed at some point and now sat somewhere nearby, forgotten. Their white lace no doubt becoming soiled with dirt from the ground where Tonya sat, but on a grassy part, so that she herself would not become soiled, also.   
"I had some matters to attend to...", I told her, my voice trailing off, as if such things didn't matter anymore. Which was true, they didn't.   
She nodded her head sadly, and looked up at me once again with a melancholy expression.   
Tonya sighed.   
"I know, but I wish you did not have to work so much...I miss you when you're not around, Sebastian...Miss the way I feel the moment I see you..."  
I nodded, taking a seat beside her on the ground.   
"Indeed, I too miss you, Tonya. But, my work comes first before anything else. I have a position to uphold as the Phantomhive family butler and I will not abuse that just so that I may see you more. I wish that we could be together more, without others bothering us so, but alas it cannot be that way. So, we best just make due with what time we have together and enjoy it at its very fullest."  
Tonya faintly nodded, then she grabbed my still gloved hand in hers, so that I'd look at her.   
When I did, I saw a spark in her beautiful blue eyes that I had not seen before in anyone else, well not since...  
"Sebastian, I have been thinking and I want you to know that I think I'm ready, now. I-I want you, Sebastian Michaelis. I want you and nobody else..."  
Instantly, I was on her and kissing her like she was the oxygen that I needed to be able to breathe, and she likewise, was kissing me back with as equally much force. I felt her breathing quicken as I pulled up the large, extravagant skirts of her dress and I heard her pant out loudly and beg for me to do it, like she was afraid I'd just leave her there in the gardens, all alone, practically exposed for all to see.   
'That would surely terrify, Finnian', I thought, chuckling at the very image of a petrified Finny finding a young girl who looked like Ciel, alone in the estate's gardens, looking very indecent...Like, a pathetic, worthless whore...  
I laughed and plunged into her, causing her to scream out at the sudden intense pain that wracked her body to the point that she could only sob bitterly, her tears cascading down her pale cheeks and making me end up having a sudden, brief flash-back of him.  
Him, screaming as I pounded into him with as much force as I could bring forth without accidentally liking him...Him, gripping onto me for dear life, as I hit that stop inside of him again and again and again...  
I shuddered then, as I felt my impending orgasm and released my cum inside of her, causing her to scream out at the burning sensation that instantly followed.   
One thing that I couldn't explain why I did but I wished I hadn't was in the last few seconds, before I came inside of her, I pictured him-Ciel, writhing beneath me and for some reason this caused me when I finally released my seed into her, to suddenly scream out a name that I hated...a name that I dreaded hearing myself say...a name that I loved...  
"CIIIIIIEEEEELLLLL!"  
In truth, I probably sounded a lot like Lady Elizabeth.   
But, I didn't get a chance to take it back, because before I knew it Tonya had sat up slightly and she was glaring at me.  
"What did you just call me?!", she spat out, her voice filled with a sudden rage that I hadn't seen in her before, only in Ciel.   
'Ugh Sebastian, stop thinking about Ciel!', I told myself angrily and shook my head to clear the thought.   
"Well, are you going to tell me?!", she screamed at me again, and I cringed at the strained tone to her voice.   
"Tonya I-"  
But, I didn't get to explain myself because suddenly something in her mind clicked and startled she tried to stand up and back away from me.   
"YOU! YOU MONSTER!", she spat, her words practically seeping with venom.   
"Y-You screamed out the young Earl Phantomhive's name, not mine! So, it's true! You're the one who made him leave!"  
I shook my head, trying to stay calm.   
"No, I am afraid that you are mistaken there. You see, the Young Master left to go see his-"     
"Aunt Red, I know, Sebastian. You don't have to remind me."  
I sighed.   
"Indeed he did."  
Tonya then gazed into the koi pond again and sighed to herself.   
"What?"  
When she looked up at me again, she was no longer angry but her eyes were filled with tears.   
"You-you still love him...do you not?"  
What was I supposed to say to a question like that?  
Especially, from her?  
I took a deep breath and reached over to grab her hand, again.   
"I-I don't know, Tonya. I want to say that I do, but at the same time I am still so deeply hurt by how he's treated me ever since..."  
"Ever since?"  
"That night.", I told her my voice flat and my face devoid of any sort of emotion.   
She nodded understandingly, as if she knew all along.   
Maybe, she did...  
Then, her expression changed to one of worry, and she looked directly at me.   
"Oh my gosh, I just thought of something and I think it would be perhaps a good explanation as to why he left so suddenly..."  
My heart skipped a beat at that very thought of someone knowing anything about Ciel's sudden trip to Paris to see his aunt.  
"What? What is it?!", I asked, a little too eagerly.   
I mean this was rare, a human knowing something a demon doesn't?  
That's not possible...or is it?  
Tonya didn't answer at first, and I watched her gaze fixate back on the fish pond again.   
Then, she slowly turned towards me and sighed.   
"I could be way off for all I know, but what you've described to me since he's been gone and the fact that he refused to speak to you after your night together. Well, I'd say that something must have happened that really bothered him and so he decided to leave England for a while until well...whenever he feels it's safe to come back, again."  
"But, why would he just leave? I mean, he told us he was going to go see his aunt, but the way he said it...the way he seemed to be distracted as he said it, made me think that there was something else on his mind...that he wasn't exactly telling us the whole truth..."  
Tonya nodded.   
"Indeed, that would make plenty of sense."  
"So, what should we do?", I asked, hoping she had a plan in mind.   
She did.   
"We are not going to do, anything. I, however am going to go to Paris myself and see what Ciel's up to, maybe even figure out why he actually left in the first place...Then, I'll report back at the end of the week or something like that and tell you what I saw, who he was with, etcetera..."  
I sighed, not really wanting to argue with her and decided that her plan seemed like a good one.   
After that, I did what a gentleman would do for a lady, and helped her fix up her skirts, so it would not just look like what had gone on in the gardens between us, had.   
"I am going to miss you, Tonya."  
She laughed then, and the sound I could deny it no longer sounded just like Ciel.   
"You take care, Sebby-boy. Don't be barking up the wrong tree or taking anymore pretty young girls to bed with you. Also, don't you worry about me, I will get Ciel back if it's the last thing I do. Oh, and also one more thing...", she said and I watched with a shock as her eyes turned from crystalline blue to a dark crimson that rivalled mine.   
She smiled at me and flipped her blackish, navy-coloured hair over her shoulder.   
"Uh yeah, I guess I should've told you. I'm actually a demon, too. My real name's Liana. Sorry bout the charade, I hope I'll see you again, soon!"  
And with that, I watched Tonya/Liana the first female demon I had ever had the pleasure of being with, dash off and out the the estate's gardens on her quest to find out why Ciel had left to begin with.   
And then, I disobeyed her words and took the guillable young maid of the Phantomhive estate to bed with me, again, only to regret it and hate myself the next day...


	5. Ciel's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I surpassed 100 hits on this story...thank you everyone! Glad to see you're all liking it so far! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

I spent most of the night up, in the bathroom adjacent to my bed chambers, my head hung over the white, porcelain chamberpot as I threw up into it, wishing that I could just go back to bed and rest.   
It was after midnight and my aunt Red had gone to bed hours ago, after tucking me in for the night. She had said that if I needed anything, not to hesitate and call for her, or go to her chambers and wake her up if need be. But, I didn't need her, I was just experiencing what was regularly known as 'morning sickness' only, I had the 'extreme pleasure' of instead being violently sick at night instead of in the morning like most pregnant girls would be. Mind you, I was not a girl, I was a boy, a boy who had been impregnated by a demon at that, so I shouldn't have expected to 'go through the motions' the same way.   
Eventually, it got to the point that I was so exhausted I just decided to rest my cheek against the cold, stiff porcelain of the chamberpot, but when I tried to, it tipped slightly and I was startled fully awake, by the splash of vomit on my face.   
I cringed at the smell and the substance's close proximity to me and tried to amble up off the tile floor, so that I could perhaps wash off the vomit and wash out my mouth of the vial taste, before stumbling back to my bed for much-needed, that probably would not be granted to me, sleep.   
When I looked into the hazy, fogged up glass of the mirror, the layer of fog created from most likely the bath my aunt had taken now many long hours ago, I tried not to cry as I swiped the washcloth across my face, watching my bi-coloured eyes droop slightly. I was so very tired, that fact very much evident by my eyes, and the dense, black circles that had seemed to have evolved, overnight.   
'I wonder what he would think if he saw me, now', I thought, listlessly moving the washcloth in my hands back and forth across the offending spot of vomit, that apparently had already hardened onto my skin.  
I sighed, and angrily rubbed the cloth harder against my skin, causing my cheek to flare up, to the point it became a bright, distressed-looking red.   
That was when I stopped, placing the washcloth down into the sink, its whiteness now dotted with barely visible drops of my blood.   
But, even if they were barely visible, I felt the sting my excessive rubbing had created and bit back tears as I tried to think about anything but the pain.  
Soon, I found myself thinking about Sebastian, what he was no doubt doing right now, or should I say who...  
I wanted to scream, yell, shout, and pull my hair clean off my scalp because, of him. Truthfully, I wanted to die...  
Then, I remembered though, that doing that would be even more of a selfish decision than anything he could ever do. I wasn't just responsible my life now, but my unborn child's life, too. And, I wasn't going to jeopardize that just so that I could stop hurting from the pain he caused me.   
So, with a new determination in me, I left the bathroom, taking the chamberpot with me just in case, and set it on the carpeted floor of my room, before pulling back the duvet cover and resting my now not-so-dizzy head on the fluffy pillows once more.   
I don't remember when I finally fell asleep, but when I did, I dreamed of him, of Sebastian, I dreamed that we were happy again and that he once again belonged to me. I also dreamed of us raising my-our baby together as a family and giving him or her the life they deserved. This only made me cry silently, hot tears quickly spilling out of my eyes and onto my pillow. But, I didn't care anymore, he was gone. Gone forever. And, I had to move on...  
When I woke up, my aunt Red was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me, worriedly.   
She smiled slightly when she saw me stir, rub at my eyes, and sit up, my blackish, navy-coloured hair no doubt rumpled up from my restless night.   
"I brought you some breakfast.", she told me, placing a silver serving tray on my lap and a cup of piping hot liquid (which I guessed was tea) on the nightstand.   
"Also, there's someone here to see you, my dear nephew. So, eat up, get dressed and come downstairs to see them. I am not sure who they are, but they had blond hair styled a lot like yours and said that you would know who they were. They wish to talk to you."  
I nodded, already knowing who it was and rolled my eyes slightly, at the thought of Alois Trancy coming all this way just to talk to me.   
"Um, would it be too much of a bother if he just came upstairs to talk to me? I had a restless night and spent most of it being violently sick."  
My aunt thought for a moment, then nodded.   
"I suppose that would be okay. Very well, I'll send him up."  
And with that, she went to fetch Alois and bring him to my bed chambers.   
I had just started on my breakfast, when I heard a knock at my door.   
"Om un!", I mumbled around a mouthful of scone, hoping they would hear me.  
I swallowed the doughy substance.   
"Come in!", I called again and I heard the subtle sound of the lock click open.   
In stepped my good friend once rival Alois Trancy dressed in his usual attire and staring at me with a coy smile.   
"Hey, Ciel!", he said cheerfully, immediately running over to my bed and trying to clamber up onto it.   
I put out a hand to stop him.   
He whined, but reluctantly took a seat next to me on the edge of the bed, instead.   
"Ciel, why you no fun?!", he asked, as he stuck out his bottom lip and began to pout.   
"I came all this way-to Paris of all places-to see you and you won't even let me jump on your bed?!"  
"No.", I told him, my tone firm.   
"No, I will not."  
"But, why?!", he whined like he was six instead of being my same age.   
"Why are you being so standoffish, Ciel? Why?!"  
I sighed.   
I didn't want to tell him why I had left England and went to my aunt's chateaux, but he left me no choice.   
So, I told him, rather matter-of-factly might I add, and after I was done he sort of just stared at me for a good, solid five minutes.   
Then, he chuckled and eventually broke into a fit of laughter.   
"Oh my gosh Ciel, you're hilarious!", he managed to get out, before cackling again, like my predicament was the funniest thing he had heard about in a long time.   
I straightened up in my bed and sighed.   
"I am not trying to be funny, Trancy!", I spat out and he looked at me.   
"W-What? You-you expect me to believe that-"  
"Yes! Yes, I do expect you to believe that because, that's the truth!"  
He stopped laughing altogether and his face went paler than it already was.   
"Oh. Oh my god...OH MY GOD!"  
Before I knew it he had flung back my duvet cover and pulled me out of my warm, cozy bed and was spinning me around like I thought only Lizzy could.   
His eyes were shining and he kept staring at me, intently.   
"You're-you're gonna have a...When? Oh gosh! WHEN, CIEL?!"  
I sighed.   
"I'm not exactly sure."  
This didn't stop him from spinning me around in circles more.   
"And-and, S-Sebastian's the..."  
I nodded slowly, and sighed again.   
"Yes, it sure seems that way."  
He stopped spinning me and looked at me, concerned.   
"Aren't-aren't you happy?"  
I shook my head and felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes, again.   
"W-Why?", he was really concerned, now.   
"B-Because, he doesn't really love me, Alois. He only wanted to have me for one night, just one, then he went back to them. To her. All those pretty, young girls that adore him so. I mean nothing to him anymore, that's why I'm not exactly celebrating the news because, the one who I thought was the love of my life left me and now I must do this on my own..."  
I watched my friends' eyes fill with tears also, he tried to brush them away.   
"C-Ciel, you-you don't have to do this on your own. You've got your Aunt, me and Claude, your parents..."  
"No, my parents would never except me, if they found out the truth. Nobody back in England would. They would all disown me and cast me out into the street, then I'd be left for dead...Most likely, I would be stoned for having a baby outside of marriage..."  
But, Alois just shook his head.   
"No, no, you wouldn't, Ciel. Nobody would do that to you. You're part of the Phantomhive family for crying out loud! Nobody would dare to throw you out!"  
I smiled at my friend's words, but knew that despite his reassurances, that I could not go back to England. Well, not until the baby was born and I had decided what to do about it...  
I sighed.   
"It's not your fault, Alois. My family is just very strict. My father especially and he would not take kindly to hearing that his own son slept with their butler and than got pregnant with his unnatural, unholy spawn. Honestly, my father would rather be told I was dying from a terrible illness than be told something like that."  
He couldn't help but chuckle at that and I rolled my eyes.   
Then, his eyes lit up with a sudden thought.   
"What-what if you came and stayed at my mansion? That way, you could still stay apart of your family, but you'd also have your baby in a safe place and could go there if they ever suspected anything such as that? Really Ciel, I think it's a good plan."  
I sighed, shaking my head.   
"I think you are forgetting that I am already perfectly comfortable staying at my aunt Red's here in Paris and right now, see no reason to go back."  
He gave an aggravated sigh.   
"Well, what if Sebastian came all the way here and told you that he was sorry and that he loved you, would you consider going back to England...then?"  
I sat on my bed for a few moments, not saying anything, just thought about what he said.   
'Would I?'  
'Would I go back if...?'  
I shook the thought away, there was no way in hell he was coming back.   
Especially, for someone as pathetic and worthless as me.   
"No Alois, I would stay here even if he did end up coming back for me..."  
I paused, taking another bite of my scone, then swallowed.   
"Because, I know he won't."


	6. Sebastian's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, peeps what do you think of Tonya/Liana my female demon OC???  
> I think she's pretty great, especially if she can talk sense into Sebby and be a good friend for him.  
> Enjoy, friends! : )  
> P.S. There will probs be NO updates on any of my currently active stories cause, I'm gonna be working in my fam's business tomorrow and then going to Shoppers to FINALLY acquire the 'new' Harper Lee book then I'll go home and probs do some much overdue reading. I really don't read enough, well except fanficition, lol. XD

Liana returned just as the sun rose, her arms filled with parcels of clothes and stuff she must have got while she was in Paris, spying on Ciel.  
I watched her try to maneuver all of her boxes through the front door to the manor, and heard her swear under her breath when she dropped five of them. A circular one that I guessed was a hat box, flying open so that the hat or should I say 'chapeau' that had been inside of it, landed somewhere off near the bottom of the grand staircase. Carefully, I stooped down and picked it up before helping her carry all of her parcels to the front parlour.  
When she finally was seated on the sofa, and I had placed a fresh cup of earl grey tea in her gloved hand, Liana began to tell me what she had seen in Paris, and what Ciel was up to.  
"He had a friend over.", she told me, taking a long sip of tea, before continuing.  
"An Alois Trancy? Perhaps, you know him?"  
I nodded.  
I was a little too familiar with that name...  
He had been Ciel's long-time rival, nemesis really, and had always seen fit to bother him, whenever the opportunity arose.  
"What was he doing in Paris? He lives at the Trancy manor. Alone. Well, with Claude."  
She smiled and nodded, slowly.  
Somehow, Liana knew Claude Faustus, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, how...  
"Like I said Sebastian, he was visiting Ciel. Due to the fact, he too had been curious about Ciel's disappearance and looked like he missed the other boy, something terrible.", she stopped then, taking another sip from her bone china teacup, thoughtfully.  
I waited and she continued once more.  
"They had a discussion of sorts, one that might amuse you or shock you, I'm not exactly sure which...Anyway, the whole time I was spying on him from my place on the ledge of his large window, in his bed room, he didn't get up from that bed of his, once. Well, except when Alois as you call him, pulled Ciel out of bed to spin him around the room. As all of this was going on, I caught word of a pretty interesting conversation between them. Basically, to sum it up for you, Ciel had told his friend that he could not go back to England because, of what had happened, he seemed really upset about it, but Alois was understanding about the whole thing. So, by now you're probably wondering what the hell the BIG secret of Ciel's is that caused him to up 'en leave all of a sudden. Well, here you go, the truth dear Sebby-boy, is that your 'bocchan' your 'Young Master' as you like to call him, is expecting your baby and that is why he left so suddenly to go visit his aunt. They seem to have a really close relationship and all, so I can see why he made plans to go stay with her when he found out. But, despite getting away from you, Sebastian, he seems to miss you a lot and most likely wishes you were there to support him, during this challenging time. His friend also knows he misses you and wanted Ciel to go back to England and stay with him, but Ciel told him that he wouldn't go back there, not even if you came back to him, because he seems to think that you never will..."  
I didn't really hear the last part of what Liana said to me, I was still getting over the fact that Ciel-my Ciel was pregnant and expecting my baby...our baby. I just couldn't have imagined something like that happening and the idea kind of freaked me out a little bit.  
Clearing my throat, I finally spoke.  
"So, you're certain? He's really pregnant...because, of me...that's why he left?"  
Liana nodded, and took a long moment to finish her cup of tea.  
Then, she stood.  
"Yep Sebby-boy, he's really going to have a baby. The signs are all there. Plus, I watched him puke up his guts into a chamberpot the other night, or morning, well whatever time it was in Paris."  
My head was still reeling from it all.  
'I'm going to be a father...I'm going to be a father...', I thought, still very much disbelieving.  
"I'm going to be a father.", I said aloud, trying to make sense of the words. Believe them...  
She nodded and got up from the sofa to give me a hug.  
"Yes, you are, Sebby-boy. Which means you need to stop sleeping with all those other girls, including me, and start thinking about how you're going to win back Ciel's love and affection. Ya know? You're not just some 'player demon' anymore Sebastian, you need to start realizing that and then you will be able to get him back."  
Her words touched something in me, and I immediately wanted to be with Ciel again. I wanted to touch him...hold him...kiss him...tell him that I loved him...  
But, no that wasn't possible because, I'd gone and done the one thing I now regretted. I had taken others that weren't my Ciel, to bed with me instead, trying to numb the ache in my empty chest at the thought of slowly losing him.  
Now, I was certain I had lost him.  
Maybe, for good...  
At some point, I started crying into her shoulder, dampening her lovely buttercream, yellow dress with my tears.  
It was rare for a demon to cry.  
For if one did, it meant that they were beyond distressed and were what humans often referred to as: 'being in a state of depression'.  
That was me right then, feeling like a complete jerk because, of what I did to my poor Ciel...  
I really had to stop this, all this 'one nightstand' business wasn't good for me and could not be good for those I had taken advantage of.  
I sighed, finally releasing my grip on her puffy, yellow, taffeta-clad shoulder.  
"I know that, Liana. I know that, now."  
There was a moment of silence between us, before I whispered out my last thought.  
"But, I am not sure how to get him back..."


	7. Ciel's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just wanted to say thank you to you all for reading this story. Hope you're liking it! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

Later that same day, I decided to go take a walk around my aunt's neighbourhood with Alois, only to have my plans stopped, when I noticed a folded up piece of creamy, off-white parchment laying on the cobblestones of the path, when I opened the door.   
Immediately, a feeling of anxiety came over me, and I began to shake uncontrollably, so much so that, my friend had to stoop down and get the whatever it was for me.  
Once he had handed it to me, I slowly unfolded it, only to have a note that upon closer inspection had at least 20 pounds written on it fall to the floor in a fluttering motion, as Alois again stooped down and retrieved it.    
I gasped and brought my hand to rest against my slightly parted lips when I saw the who it was from. For there on that parchment was Sebastian's messy yet intricate scrawl that I knew all too well...  
"Well, what does it say?", Alois asked, gesturing to the parchment in my hand, his eyes filled with a look of concern due to my reaction.   
I didn't know what to say, so I just handed it to him and hoped he figured it out on his own.   
He did.   
"Oh my god! Ciel, it's from him! Sebastian!"  
I nodded, my gaze now fixed on my shoes, as I tried not to let the matter bother me. After all, it was just a letter? Wasn't it? There was no need to panic...right?  
He continued to read the letter then gasped.   
"What? What, is it?", I demanded, my gaze shooting back up to look at his face.   
He wouldn't answer me, just kept staring at it, then finally, he spoke, his voice shaky but, whether because he was nervous to tell me or excited, I was not sure.   
"I-It says here that-that he's coming to see you. He also says that he's sorry for hurting you like that and wants to make amends.", Alois told me, one of his fingers tapping against the parchment's smooth yet slightly rough surface, as he looked at me, excitedly.  
I sighed.   
This was so not what I expected.   
He wanted me...back?  
Why?  
'Did his other beloved playthings finally tire of him?'  
I could only hope so.   
I shook my head.  
"No, he will not come here. I do not wish to see him. If he wants me back so bad then, he will just have to get over it all and move on because, I will not just be one of his helpless lovers, again! I will not let that demon use me the way he did!"  
As I shouted the words I knew without a doubt that my aunt Red heard me, but I could've cared less about what she thought.   
I was my decision, after all.  
If I didn't want to see him, then that was final.   
Alois nodded sadly, an expression that was so unlike his usual rambunctious, trigger-happy self, that I found myself feeling a little bad for shouting at him like that. But, I couldn't help it. No matter what, I was not going to stoop to Sebastian's demands and let him back into my life. I couldn't and I wouldn't.   
After I apologized for shouting at him, Alois and I went back upstairs to my room and waited for my aunt to call us for lunch.   
And, that's when I felt it, not a wave of nausea exactly, but more like a firm, pronounced kick aimed at the side of my abdomen. Quickly, I placed one of my hands over the spot and felt for the movement, again. It came nearly seconds after the first, causing me to suck in a breath of air, at the completely foreign feeling.   
"Ciel...what's wrong?", my friend asked, and I felt tears instantly form in my eyes.   
When I looked up at him, they had slid down my cheeks and my vision started to blur, slightly.   
"Ciel?"  
"A-Alois, put your hand here.", I told him, grabbing one of his hands and resting it against my stomach.   
He seemed a bit confused by my sudden action, but then he felt the subtle kick under his hand and looked up at me, his eyes bright.   
"Oh my god, Ciel. The baby...your baby...it's already kicking!"  
I nodded, and reached up to brush the remaining tears out of my eyes.   
It seemed kind of odd that the baby was already doing that, considering that it hadn't even been a whole two weeks since it had been conceived. But, maybe such a thing was normal during a demonic pregnancy? Maybe, half human-half demon spawn developed quicker than normal babies did? But even so, that didn't explain why I wasn't really 'showing' that much, yet.   
I sighed.   
"I guess having a demon's spawn takes less time than the normal gestation period would.", I said, rubbing my stomach in slow circles, hoping to feel the child inside me kick again.   
Alois shrugged at my comment, clearly also unsure.   
He sighed, slightly restless.   
"Ugh Ciel, you're SO lucky! You get to have Sebastian's baby and you get to feel it as it kicks. I just wish I could get to experience the things you're experiencing. But, Claude would never allow me that sort of thing... You know?"  
I nodded, agreeing with him.   
Indeed, I did.   
Honestly, when I'd agreed to having sex with Sebastian, I never thought that our night together would end like this. Hell, I doubt even Sebastian knew what would come of it... After all, we didn't plan on having a baby, it had just been about what I thought was love, only to find out shortly afterwards that to Sebastian, it had only been about sex.   
"Alois, I didn't plan to have this baby and neither did Sebastian.", I told him, my tone serious.   
"Hell, if I would've known that all this would happen, I probably never would've done the things I did with him..."  
My friend nodded, then smirked, knowingly.   
"You're talking about having sex aren't you, Phantomhive?"  
I sighed, and nodded.   
"Yes, dear Alois. I mean, what else could I have done that has left me looking like this?", I gestured to myself and he snickered.   
"True, true..."  
"Boys!  Lunch is ready!", my aunt Red suddenly yelled, putting an end to our conversation.   
"Well, I guess we should probably go and eat.", I said, as I got up from my bed and began to struggle with re-tying my shoes.   
Alois chuckled when he saw me.   
I glared at him.   
"Need some help?"  
Sighing, I nodded and he sat down on the carpeted floor beside me.  
Taking one of my legs in his hand, he began to slide the shoe onto my foot, and then began to tie the laces on them with an exceptional speed. Then, he repeated the same thing with my other foot and finally helped me up off the floor.   
I scoffed.   
"You don't have to help me up! I can manage just fine on my own!"  
But, he shook his head and giggled before he then said: "Trust me, at the rate this baby's growing pretty soon you'll thank me."  
In response I playfully clobbered him on the head and then, we both went downstairs to have our lunch, laughing like we were five again, when our only cares in the world had been so minuscule compared to where they were, now...


	8. Sebastian's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey people, hope you like this chapter!   
> In this one Sebby finally has come to terms with the situation and has gone to visit Ciel at his aunt Red's chateau in Paris, what will happen when he gets there? Will Ciel forgive him? 
> 
> Read on to find out and enjoy, friends! :)

It wasn't until three weeks later, after I had sent that letter to him, that I finally got up the nerve to go see Ciel, again.   
The last time I had seen him had been shortly after he had arrived in Paris and he had been out at the market square, no doubt picking up some much needed groceries for his aunt.   
I knew his aunt because, she had visited the Phantomhive estate once and complimented me on being such a wonderful butler. But, in a rather, well rash way...  
Anyway, now as I made my way down the cobbled alleyways of Paris, quickly approaching the fairly well sized chateau that Madame Red occupied, I suddenly felt a burst of excitement at finally seeing Ciel again, after all this time.   
Really, it had been Liana's doing that I was even here now, she had told me and reasoned with me to go and try to make amends with him.   
I wasn't sure what I expected when I knocked on the large, wooden door, certainly I didn't expect to see Ciel, standing there still clad in his large, white shirt, (which he uses as a nightshirt), a glum expression quickly forming on his face, when he sees me standing there. He then gave a defeated sigh, as if he had already come to terms with my sudden, shocking presence before him, then placed one of his creamy, pale white hands atop a very prominent bump that protruded from his abdomen, and that once I looked closer, realized resembled that of a small watermelon, both in shape and size.   
Ciel then glared at me.   
"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at me?!", he spat out, causing me to recoil back slightly, so that I almost lost my balance and fell down the three small, stone steps that had lead up to the door.   
Taking a shaky breath, I steadied myself and shook my head.   
"No, that is not why I am here."  
He just scoffed loudly at that, as if that wasn't a valid answer as to why I was there.   
Which it really wasn't.   
"I came to see you, Ciel. Are you not happy to see me?", I asked.   
Ciel took a moment to think, then shook his head.   
"I-I didn't ask you to come here, you bastard!", he exclaimed.  
"So, why didn't you listen? Why did you have to come here, now, now of all times to try to reason with me? Can you not just leave me alone?"  
I stopped, suddenly at a loss for words.   
'He didn't miss me?'  
'He didn't want me...back?'  
Finally, I just sighed.   
"Well, if that's how you feel then, can I please just come in for a little while before I leave to go back to England, and perhaps talk to you? Honestly Ciel, I promise it will just be a talk, that is all. Then, I will be on my way."  
I knew I was practically begging as I said the words, but I could really care less about that right now, all I wanted was to speak with him, reason with him, then maybe, then maybe...-  
"Very well, but just a talk, demon. My aunt's out shopping today and she won't be back till later this afternoon. So, you can stay until she returns.", he said this all matter-of-factly, as though he really could care less about what I wanted.   
Then finally, I walked into the chateau, following Ciel's waddling little body slowly start down the hall and turn a corner, as he then proceeded to go to the dining room.   
He sat down in one of his aunt's high-backed, elegantly, upholstered chairs and motioned for me to do, likewise.   
Then, he leaned back slightly in his chair and fixed his gaze on me in a contemplative expression.   
"Well, do begin. We don't have all day and I certainly don't."  
I sighed, nodding.   
I then quickly thought of what to say first.   
What really was there to say?  
Sorry?  
No, that didn't seem as meaningful as it should've...  
I took a deep breath.   
"How have you been doing?", I asked, because it was the only thing that seemed somewhat appropriate after all I had done to him.   
After, how I had hurt him...  
He sighed, and didn't look at me for a long time, when he finally did though, I thought I saw tears starting to well up in his bi-coloured eyes.   
"Could be better...", was all he said, his words trailing off.   
I nodded, unlike my usual expression, a smirk did not follow after it.   
He straightened up slightly in his chair and looked directly at me.   
"How have you been, Sebastian?", Ciel asked me, a few of the tears that had built up, now starting to spill slowly down his pale face.   
Pale.   
He was so very pale.  
More pale than I had ever seen him...  
Coughing slightly, I cleared my throat, so that I could answer him.   
"Not great, I am afraid."  
He nodded, as if my answer pleased him somewhat and began to run one if his small hands that was not resting against his stretched, swollen abdomen across the chair's intricately carved arm.   
"I miss you, you know. We all do, really. All of the servants...Your parents..."  
I stopped, then.   
No, I would not tell him about what awaited him once he finally returned home, if he ever even did. Honestly, at this rate, he'd probably just want yo stay in Paris permanently, and raise his son or daughter, here.   
Yes, that child living within Ciel was his, not ours, and not mine. His.   
I had lost the right to call both Ciel and the child he carried, mine. And, I didn't know if I was ever going to get even one of them, back...  
I straightened up in my own chair then, as I remembered I had brought him something.   
Carefully, I took the item out of one of my inner tailcoat's pockets and placed it on the dining room table, as I then slid it over to him.   
He reached out slowly, struggling against the weight of the baby, and finally his fingers grasped the item and pulled it in closer until it was right in front of where he sat.  
As he picked it up, I noticed his expression change slightly to one of surprise, causing him to glance up at me, questioningly.   
"You-you got me a book?", he said, clearly in disbelief.   
I smiled slightly, nodded.   
"Yes, when I found out about our-um I mean your news from one of my dear friends, a fellow demon of mine actually, I went to the first bookstore I could find in London and picked this up for you. Well, actually, I had to have to special-ordered and that took much longer than I anticipated and so that was why I didn't end up getting here, till now. You see, that book you are looking at now, is not your just' run-of-the-mill' guide to everything about pregnancy and well, birth, but also it's mainly about demon pregnancy and birth."  
"But, Sebastian, I'm not a-", he said, before I interrupted him.   
"Now I know what you are probably thinking, I'm not a demon, but Ciel, your child is half demon and half human, due the fact, that most children who are born are half of their one parent and half of the other. That is also why you are showing more quickly and your baby is developing at a much faster rate, than that of a human child. Most demonic pregnancies at the most, only last about seven weeks, so you should expect to have the baby sometime after the next three weeks. Sorry if that alarms you, but it is the honest truth. Anyway, with that being said, you should-should something go wrong, be ready to deliver the child in the next week or so, if there is suddenly complications. But, I wouldn't worry about that, because you are young and very much for the most part healthy, so that shouldn't be an issue. Well, do you have any questions, Ciel?"  
He looked a little shocked, probably because he hadn't expected me to know so much about pregnancy, demon pregnancies at that, and childbirth.   
"Yes, I do, Sebastian."  
He paused to take a breath, still stunned at my level of knowledge on the subject.   
"H-How do you know so much about all this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I know you're a demon and so you've seen a lot of stuff in your time but-", his words were cut off by me once again.   
I chuckled, when I noticed how flushed his face had become.   
I smiled slightly, and answered his question.   
"Well, you are right about me knowing a lot of stuff about certain things such as this, but actually whether you believe it or not, I too have only recently learned most of this information, myself. You see, when my dear friend Liana, told me that you were going to have a baby, I knew then what I had to do, so I broke off all and I mean all of my affairs with all those women I had been with and started to do research with the help of Liana and your family's vast library, on demon pregnancies and how that all works. I learned so much from my research and discovered that maybe I could be 'cut out' for this role. The role of being a father, I mean..."  
Ciel who had been watching me the whole time as I talked, put one of his small, pale, white hands against his lips as he let out a gasp.   
Clearly, he hadn't been expecting me to say that.  
He nodded his head slowly, then faster so that his blackish, navy-coloured hair swayed slightly with the movement.   
Then, he pushed his chair back, shakily managed to stand up, and waddled over to my side of the table, embracing me in a hug, as he then cried into my shoulder, his tears quickly bleeding through the fabric of my suit jacket, causing me to only hold him tighter, against me.   
Slowly, my grip around him loosened, due to the fact that I remembered that he was carrying our child, and I carefully held him at arms length instead, so that I would not hurt the baby.   
He smiled up at me, his bi-coloured eyes still glassy with tears.   
"I-I missed you, S-Sebastian.", he said, blinking back more tears.   
"I missed you too, Ciel. More than you will ever know."  
With that, he reached up a hand to stroke my face and slowly stood so that he was on his tiptoes and kissed me lightly on my lips. As he pulled away, I immediately pulled him back towards me for a much longer, passionate kiss, causing his eyelids to flutter closed as I then opened his mouth using my tongue. Ciel sighed into our kiss and kissed me back with just as much force, his eyes still tightly shut.   
But, just when I was about to start unbuttoning his nightshirt, I heard the squeaking sound of a door and the subtle clacking of shoes on the ornate white and black marble floor of the dining room, followed by a all-too-familiar sudden, excited squeal and a blond-haired boy lunged into us, only to be stopped by my gloved hand.   
He fell back onto the marbled stone surface, stunned, but then quickly smirked in Ciel's direction.   
"I told you he'd come back!", Alois Trancy shouted excitedly, before getting up from the floor and dashing out of the dining room, yelling again to someone who had clearly just returned to the house.   
'It's Madame Red', I thought.   
'Won't she be surprised when she sees me in here with Ciel...'


	9. Ciel's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...   
> Also, I'll be updating Revelations soon, too.   
> Enjoy, friends! :)

My Aunt Red stood in the doorway to the ornately decorated dining room, several parcels that seemed as if they would break through the large, brown, paper bag at any moment and go tumbling to the shiny, marble floor, clutched in her arms, as she stared at Sebastian and I, a shocked look on her usually calm face.   
Quickly, I detached myself from him and stepped over to the doorway, attempting to help her with her multitude of purchases, but she shook her head.  
"No dear nephew, I can manage just fine on my own and besides, you're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting of any kind, anymore. Really, you should be on bed rest...", she told me, her voice trailing off as she suddenly shot a glare at Sebastian who was still standing over by the table.  
I sighed.   
"Sebastian, I think my aunt would like to have a word with you.", I said, Aunt Red nodding slowly, her eyes still fixed on who she deemed as an 'intruder' to her house.   
I waited for her to question him, but she turned instead to me and her expression changed to one of concern.   
"Honestly Ciel, what were you thinking? Letting this-this thing back into your life, so soon? Didn't you learn anything from how he treated you?"  
I could only stand there shocked, as she continued to go on and on about what a bad influence Sebastian was on me, how I should really hate him, etcetera. Finally, my aunt looked away from me and glared at Sebastian, her eyes seeming to shine with unmasked fury.   
"And, you where do you come off thinking that it is okay to enter my house? Don't you know you are not welcomed here, you-you bloody bastard?!", she yelled, clearly having none of whatever it was, Sebastian so badly wanted to say to her.   
No doubt, he wanted to reason with her.   
But, it's not at all easy to reason with my aunt Red, once she gets going about something...  
Sighing, shook my head at my aunt's words.   
"No Auntie Red, you don't understand. S-Sebastian came over to apologize to me! H-He's changed!", I practically screamed the last part out, immediately falling to the marble floor in a fit of loud, angry sobbing.   
My aunt finally stopped yelling at Sebastian when she saw me crying there on the floor in her dining room. Slowly, she bent down and hugged me.   
"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Ciel. It's okay, honey. I won't yell anymore, if it bothers you."  
I nodded and wiped the tears quickly from my eyes, and stood up again, well with a little help from Sebastian.   
Honestly, I didn't know why I had started crying like that, out of nowhere.   
'Must be these damn pregnancy hormones kicking in...', I thought.   
But, weren't they starting a little...late?   
Anyway, after all of that was cleared up, my aunt formally apologized to Sebastian and we all (me, Sebastian, her, and Alois) all had lunch, together.   
And after a talk about what would happen now that my 'definitely-now-more-than-just-a-butler' was back in the picture, we all decided that it was best if I stayed in Paris till at least a week after the baby was born, that way my parents and other servants would be none-the-wiser.   
Finally, when that was all settled Sebastian and I went up to my room, and sat on my bed, one of his ungloved hands pressed firmly against my stomach, as he tried to detect our baby's subtle kicking. He looked up at me with an expression of pure awe and fascination at the new feeling against his hand. Most likely, he hadn't really know about this from his thorough research.   
I smiled for the first time in a long while, a real smile.   
I was finally happy again.   
He had returned to me and was slowly winning my trust back, the same effortless and awestruck way he had won it in the first place.   
We ended our evening together by taking a hot bath in the bathroom that was adjacent to my bed chambers, him lying back in the scalding, hot, soapy   
water and me sitting directly in his lap. It felt nice to be that close to him again. Honestly, it had seemed like forever since we had been as close as we were then, in that claw-foot bathtub, our fingers laced together so that they rested on my protruding, swollen abdomen, almost as if we were shielding our unborn child with our love for each other and them.   
At long last though, Sebastian got out of the tub and drained the water completely, before he then lifted me out and carried me bridle-style to my bed chambers once again.   
When he laid me down onto the soft covers of my bed's duvet, I moaned at the feeling, loving the way the fabric seemed to lightly touch my naked body like that of velvet, like Sebastian's gloved hands as he had ran them up my body, that night.   
I shivered, suddenly feeling the oddly new yet not completely foreign tug of arousal sweep over my body like a paintbrush would on a canvas. Carefully, making lines across it. Back and forth. Back and forth...  
And then, then I felt his hands doing just that, moving like that of the paintbrush on my body which was the unfinished yet not entirely blank canvas. Back and forth. Back and forth...  
I cried out in ecstasy as he then placed his wet, warm tongue against my skin, my breath hitching as he began to trail the muscle down my bare body.  
Down...down...down...  
Until he reached it. Reached the centre of the canvas' surface. My centre.   
I tried not to scream and shout the endless list of profanities that entered my mind as he took me into his wonderful, wet, warm mouth. But, eventually I could not hold back, especially when he started to trace lines near the bottom of the canvas, my body. Almost as if he were mapping out something on my skin, readying me for something I had only dreamed about for so long and could now never again live without.   
As he pushed into me, I once again saw the canvas in my hazy state of mind. Saw the intricate lines and slashes of colour he used as he went.   
Deeper and deeper and deeper...  
His brush strokes becoming darker and darker...harder and harder, against the surface that was me...  
And then, I felt him finally finishing up, getting ready to put the final touches on the picture he had created, ready to splatter the surface one last time...  
He did just that, coming inside of me as I then heard a strangled, beautiful sound escape my throat, a cry.   
"Sebastian!"  
It was the name that he wrote onto the canvas in a blood red paint. The name that he signed to his masterpiece, his work of art. Running over the letters of it countless times, so that I would never again forget who made me, my body, into the elaborate picture it was, now. And, my nails digging into his back, further proved that, by seemingly searing the name into not just my skin, but also his.   
"Ciel!", he cried out, as I finally let go, lasting longer than him surprisingly, but most likely because I had already abstained from such things for a while.   
In that moment, I too finished the masterpiece I had created on my canvas, his body, and finally fell back against the pillows, the paintbrush I had seen in my mind, disappearing into a black, bottomless abyss where it would stay until we reconfirmed our love for each other. Again and again and again...  
I was exhausted as I reached out to him, wrapping my arms loosely around him and kissing him. The picture suddenly coming back into focus, but this time I didn't just see splatters of colours, I also saw us. Sebastian and I. We were standing side by side and I had a small bundle in my small arms. It was like the image was a snapshot of what was to come, and suddenly, I wasn't so afraid anymore.   
I had him and he had me.   
We had each other and that was all we needed to make it through whatever happened next...


	10. Sebastian's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry about not really updating this book or Revelations lately, I've had like zero inspiration to write and I'm really starting to dread the return of school next month...   
> Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update more before all that goes down because, that would at least help me stop stressing about it all so much. So yeah, as always thanks for reading my stories, you peeps are awesome-sauce!   
> WARNING: Mentions of birth and after birth. Slightly graphic. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

It was five weeks later and I was still staying with Ciel and his aunt Red in Paris.   
Somehow, his parents had not sent a search party out looking for me yet, despite the fact I had been away from the manor so long, and for that I was grateful.   
But even so, I knew that I would have to return to England soon and resume in my duties as the Phantomhive family's loyal butler.   
Which I would've already been doing, had it not been for the fact that Ciel was still in fact pregnant with my child and was now two weeks overdue.   
I hadn't expected such a thing like that to happen because, in my experience children who were half-demon usually arrived earlier than those who were fully human.   
Even Ciel's Aunt herself, couldn't believe that he still hadn't gone into labour and had the baby, yet.   
So basically, we (her, me, and Alois) were all nervous wrecks every time we were around him because, we feared that if we even said the wrong thing or if he accidentally sneezed, it would trigger the long-overdue labour he so badly needed.   
That's why on a cloudy, overcast morning, when Ciel came downstairs to the dining room table for breakfast, one hand subtly rubbing against his lower back, I knew that today would be the big day.   
"What are you staring at, demon?!", he spat at me as he attempted to push one of his aunt's high-backed, elegantly-upholstered chairs away from the table, only to cringe when he heard the squeal of wood against marble.   
I chuckled slightly and got up to help him with his chair and then handed him a cup of fresh Earl grey tea I had just made.   
He took the bone china teacup into his small hands and slowly lifted it to his lips and drank a few mouthfuls before placing the cup back down on the ornate, wooden table.   
Ciel had a tired look in his crystalline blue eyes and sighed, his body fidgeting slightly as he pressed a hand against his swelled stomach and took a deep breath.   
"Are you okay? Do you need me to telephone your aunt?", I immediately asked, the words practically flying out of my mouth, so that I had no time to stop them.   
He shook his head and repeated the previous action, only this time a slight groan passed through his petal-soft lips.   
I knew something was wrong, but I also didn't want to anger him further by going to get help, so I instead left him alone to do whatever it was he needed to do.   
Well, that was until he called for me, my name sounding strained and distressed as it escaped him, causing me to immediately run over to him.   
"C-Ciel, what's wrong?", I asked, not even caring about the slight stammer in my voice.   
He looked up at me, eyes bright with tears and his face though still pale, now had a flushed red quality to it.   
"S-Sebastian, I-I think you should go call my aunt n-now!"  
I nodded and then dashed into the kitchen where I knew Mrs. Angelina Red kept her telephone and pressed my shaking fingers against the dial as I waited for her to pick up, the ringing a faint yet daunting endless drone.   
" 'Ello? Who is this? Ciel, nephew is that you?"  
"No, it's not Ciel. It's me, Sebastian, I-I need you to come back here right away. I think Ciel's finally going into labour, but I can't be sure..."  
There was a brief silence and then I heard the droning sound of the phone line again.   
She had hung up and was no doubt scrambling to her carriage right away, telling the driver of it to hurry up because something had come up and it was imperative that she get back home straight away.   
When Angelina finally burst through the doors it was almost lunch hour and I was upstairs with Ciel, who was currently fighting back tears as he dug his blunt nails into my back, tearing the fabric of my good dress shirt, as he groaned into my shoulder, a low, deep rumble that no doubt echoed through the whole house.   
He still had a while yet before his water broke and then the pain and agony he was already experiencing would only increase from there.   
"S-Sebastian! Ah!", he cried out, his nails piercing into the flesh of my back, causing bloody puncture wounds to form.   
It hurt, but it couldn't have been as bad a pain as what he was going through, so I let him tear at my back, despite the sea of red, ugly scars I'd have later.   
"My dear nephew, I'm here, now! What's wrong?!", Ciel's aunt said hurriedly, as she flung open the door to his bed chambers and ran over to him.   
"I-It h-hurts!"  
She nodded and brushed some of his damp, sweaty blue-grey locks away from his face.   
"I know it does, but it'll all be over eventually, dear nephew."  
And then just like that, Alois ran in.   
"Oh my god. OH MY GOD!"  
That was all he said though, before he passed out onto the floor.  
Two hours later after Ciel's initial back pain had started, his water still hadn't broken and Angelina was starting to get worried.   
"You know, if he doesn't go into actual labour soon, we're going to have to induce him into labour some other way. Sebastian, go draw him a hot bath, perhaps that will help."  
So, I poured him a bath and then sat with him in the plethora of soapy bubbles, using both my hands to rub his swollen abdomen as he breathed deeply.   
"S-Sebastian..."  
"Yes, my love?"  
"I-I..."  
"What? What is it, Ciel?"  
But, he didn't get to finish speaking because, right then I felt the unmistakable rush of liquid and heard him give a little surprised gasp, as we both realized what had happened.   
Slowly, Ciel turned around to face me, his eyes no longer able to hide his evident fear.   
"I-I think my water just broke..."  
I cuddled him close in my strong arms and whispered comforting words to him, hoping that would relax him somehow.   
It didn't though, instead his face twisted up with pain and he groaned as he pressed his own hands against his swelled stomach, before I finally realized what was wrong.   
It was time for him to push.   
Quickly, I got him out of the bathtub and didn't even bother to redress him, just wrapped a white, fluffy towel around him as I carried him back over to his bed.   
His aunt had already laid out a few clean towels for the birth and there was a small bucket of warm water on Ciel's night table for sterilization purposes.   
Carefully, I placed him on his bed again and watched as Angelina began to assess Ciel's progress and find out how close my son or daughter was to being born.   
"I'd say he's close to crowning soon, considering I can see the beginnings of a head."  
Ciel wasn't listening to her though because, he had his teeth gritted together in pain and was trying in earnest to sit up slightly from where he lay, his back against the pillows.   
Then, she turned to look at him again.   
"Ciel, my dear nephew, I need you to start pushing, now."  
I watched him nod slightly, then she helped him sit up so that his back still rested against the pillows and his creamy, pale-white legs were pushed up and lay parted on either side of him.   
"Okay, that's good, Ciel. Now, on your next contraction, push."  
It happened like clockwork, the sharp, stab of pain contorted his features and he groaned long and low in his throat, his head bent so that his chin touched his chest and his aunt held his trembling legs back, so that the now close to emerging child, would not be harmed by them.  
Ciel screamed out his distress to me, telling me things that his aunt only claimed he was saying, due to his pained state. But, I knew that I deserved every word he threw at me right then, because I had been the one who abandoned him and thought that I didn't need him.   
It was about late afternoon when the baby's head finally popped loose from his birth canal and I got to see a first glimpse of what our child might look like. A head of what appeared to be raven black locks and pale-white skin was what I saw. I couldn't see the baby's eyes yet, because they were closed, but I saw the tiny lashes of it's eyes, as Angelina turned the small limp body slowly, making way for the child's shoulders.   
Ciel gave a loud scream and his eyes scrunched tightly shut as he pushed and pushed, only stopping for short pauses in between to take a much needed breath.   
As the child's shoulders began to spring free with help from Angelina, more and more of my soon-to-be son or daughter was unveiled to me.   
It was like waiting for the arrival of a much desired parcel, and finally realizing with great joy that the delivery is almost here.   
Only, this special delivery was better than anything else one could've gotten by mail carrier.   
"That's it nephew! One more push and they'll be out!"  
Ciel looked ready to pass out, but he nodded slowly at his aunt's words and waited for the familiar, agonizing stab of pain to make itself known again.   
It finally did and I watched from a chair by his side, one of my hands firmly holding onto his as he pushed again and again and again.   
It was truly mesmerizing to watch the love of my life, a mere human boy, give birth to a life that was so fragile and precious. Something I never thought I'd have the pleasure of experiencing.   
Then, with a last cry of anguish, Ciel's breathing slowed and the small body that had been encased within him for much too long, suddenly began it's descent downward so that it landed onto the now blood-soaked towels with a soft thud, immediately erupting into a loud, angry, shrill squeal of complete distress and it's eyes blinking rapidly, so that they opened and closed as it tried to make sense of its new surroundings.   
But before it could, Angelina Red scooped it up into her arms carefully, so as not to cause it or Ciel any more pain and handed me a pair of shiny, silver scissors that had been sitting on the night table.   
"I need you to cut the cord, Sebastian. Can you do that for me?"  
I looked over at her, a little startled but nodded slowly and ambled up from my chair to go stand at the foot of the bed, where the child still sat now cradled over the bed slightly in her arms.   
Cautiously, I approached the still crying infant and placed one hand gently on the greenish-yellow cord and put the blades of the scissors on it, ready to chop into it. But, as I did so, I quickly realized that the material of this now useless apparatus was in fact much tougher than it looked and it took more than a few attempts before I finally severed through the material, causing it to detach from the child.   
Angelina then placed a small clip-like thing on the end of it, that was still attached to the baby, and then scooped it up into a clean towel and whisked it off into the bathroom so that she could properly clean it.   
I still didn't know what it was, but it didn't really matter because right then, Ciel let out another low groan.   
There wasn't much time to react after that, because what happened next entailed more pushing from Ciel and then a splat of something quite large and foreign emerged quickly and landed onto the still bloody towels beneath him.   
I stared in horror at the blob of veins and flesh and tried not to vomit at the mere smell that it gave off, permeating the room with the foul stench.   
But, when Ciel's aunt returned now holding a wrapped up bundle which I assumed was our son or daughter, she didn't appear to be phased in the least at the ghastly sight of matter below somehow also attached to Ciel.   
Instead, she grabbed the bucket from earlier and picked up the strange foreign matter carefully before depositing it into it.   
She laughed when she saw mine and Ciel's disgusted faces.   
"Oh really now Michaelis, you've been alive for God only knows how long and you've never seen a placenta before? Honestly..."  
I looked at her still confused, and decided silently just to research what it was later once Ciel had finally gotten to sleep.   
She smiled, also dismissing the matter and instead handed me the small, warm bundle that had been cradled in her arms.   
"It's a girl.", she told us, Ciel's droopy eyelids immediately shooting open at the words.   
I stared down at the little bundle in my arms and took a moment just to marvel at how tiny her little hands were, her little feet, her messy ebony locks, and her big, bright, crystalline, blue eyes that were the spitting image of Ciel's.   
Angelina had wrapped her in a carnation pink blanket with little intricate swirl patterns decorating the cloth's edges.   
She was perfect and she was ours.   
Finally, remembering that Ciel was still beside me, I got up from my chair and carefully placed our daughter in his arms.   
He looked tiredly down at the bundle and smiled a little when she tried to reach one of her little hands up to touch his face.   
He even laughed when he heard her let out a small, contented sigh and her little head of raven-coloured locks gently fell against the crook of his arm, as he tried to sit up with her.   
I could see it in his eyes that he was extremely happy to share this little miracle with me and that he was deeply sorry he ever left me.   
"I-I'm sorry if I ever called you demon spawn.", he told her, as he used one hand to gently stroke her soft, little head of fuzzy hair.   
"I-I'm so glad you're here and that you get to be a part of our family. Raya Angelina Rachel Michaelis."  
His aunt looked over surprised.   
"You're giving her my name as one of her names?"  
Ciel nodded and he smiled.   
"Yes, Auntie Red, it's the least I can do to thank you for helping me out the way you did. I hope you don't mind..."  
Angelina shook her head.   
"Mind? Why would I mind? Ciel, I am truly honoured that you'd do that for me."  
Ciel looked relieved, but then he felt me tap his shoulder.   
"What is it, demon?", he asked, trying to sound threatening but was far too tired to even care whether he did or not.   
"Y-You're giving her my last name? Why? Shouldn't she remain a Phantomhive?"  
But, he just shook his head and then rolled his eyes as if that were a truly ridiculous thing to say. Which it probably was.   
"Well, it only makes sense Sebastian, considering you're her father. I mean, it's not like she's my little sister, she's my daughter and your's too. So that dear demon of mine, is why her last name will be Michaelis. Any questions?"  
I chuckled, even after birthing his first child, Ciel was still able to remain his no-nonsense self and was still effortlessly arguing with me about matters such as these.   
"Very well, then I guess it's official. Welcome to the world, Raya Angelina Rachel Michaelis."  
In response, my daughter did what I assumed was a little kitten-like sneeze of approval and we both laughed like the new lovestruck parents we were and then took a much needed nap, while Angelina made sure that Raya was fed before I heard her distress call, that would've no doubt woken Ciel up.


	11. Ciel's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cause, it's high time that I updated this story so...yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

Three weeks later, I finally packed up my limited belongings and Sebastian and I said our 'goodbyes' to my aunt Red, our only a few weeks old daughter Raya, held tightly in my small arms.   
In a way it both relieved me and upset me to finally be going back to England. Mainly because, I had actually kind of missed the other Phantomhive servants and because (as Sebastian had informed me a week prior) my parents were expecting me to just accept their decision to marry my cousin Elizabeth when I had at last returned home.   
But, what they didn't know was that I had no such intentions of going along with their plan because, I now had a child to take care of and a man who loved me more than I'd probably ever love myself.   
So, that was why as we approached our first stop, the Trancy manor, I felt an intense feeling of apprehension pull at my gut, as if doing this, leaving my baby here, was a bad thing.   
I of course, chose to ignore it and instead rapped my gloved knuckles lightly against the door, waiting for Alois or even his butler Claude to answer it.   
"Oh! Hi, Ciel!", Alois greeted, cheerfully as he pushed the door open wider, so that I could step inside.   
Striding into the manor's front room, I took a moment to gaze at the intricate paintings he had displayed on the walls, before then returning my attention to the little bundle cradled in my arms.   
"Is that her?", he asked, as if he were uncertain and thought it to be anything but my still fairly new-born daughter.   
Smiling slightly, I nodded, walking over to him so that I could carefully place her in his own much longer arms.   
"Yes. Her name is Raya. Raya Angelina Rachel Michaelis."  
Alois didn't say anything for a long moment, just stared down at my baby daughter now cradled in his arms and grinned.   
"She's a real beaut, Ciel. Damn, you're gonna have a time with all those other little boys who are going to take quite a fancy to her. I hope you're prepared..."  
Rolling my eyes, I let out a nervous chuckle.   
"Well, we won't have to worry about that for a long time, yet."  
"Indeed. I'm getting far too ahead of myself. She can't even walk, yet."  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!", I exclaimed, causing Raya to stir slightly in Alois' arms at the sound of my voice.   
To my relief, the Trancy boy immediately began to rock her back and forth slowly, until we both heard the distinct, tell-tale sounds of soft, slow breathing, which could only mean that my half-demon/half-human child was sleeping.   
Alois eyes fixed on the still open door and he sighed, adjusting his hold on the infant.   
"I suppose you should be going. No doubt, your mother will cause quite a ruckus upon your return to the manor..."  
I nodded, but kept my one visible, uncovered eye on Raya, even as Alois yelled suddenly for Claude in a harsh-sounding whisper to bring the spare bassinet into the front parlour so that he could relieve his sore arms.   
Chuckling, I gave him a 'really?' look.   
"Not used to holding a baby, Trancy?"  
He shook his head and to my complete surprise and utter shock, I saw tears forming in his eyes.   
"N-No, not since, Luca..."  
My smile quickly faded at that and I started to hurriedly apologize to my best friend, but he shook his head again and sighed.   
"C-Ciel, it's okay. I'm not mad."  
A pause, Claude entered then wheeling in the bassinet.   
"Honestly. It was so long ago. God, I hardly even remember it!"  
I nodded, still very much unconvinced, but dismissed the matter due to the fact it was getting rather late and Sebastian was waiting for me in the carriage.   
"Alright, well I have to be on my way now, Trancy. If you need anything or if Raya needs anything, don't hesitate to call the manor. Sebastian is the only one who answers my family's telephone, so it's pretty much a guarantee that he'll pick up."  
My friend gave me a slight nod of understanding and then gently set my daughter down into the bassinet, pulling the little, velvet, pink blanket up over her tiny, pale body.   
Pale.   
She was pale.   
Just like Sebastian and I...  
I sighed, going over to her one last time and reaching down to stroke her little head of ebony locks.   
She let out a contented breath of air which tickled against my gloved hand, causing me to let forth a small laugh.   
Then, I kissed her soft, fuzzy head, silently hoping that the touch of my lips against her warm skin, would somehow remain there until I could once again see her and hold her close to me, once more.   
But, of course that was just a preposterous thought on my part.   
Sighing, I finally stepped away from the bassinet and began to walk back towards the door.  
"Don't worry, Ciel. I promise she's in good hands.", Alois reassured me, as he grabbed my hand briefly, causing my gaze to dart up to his face.   
There I saw a kind, thoughtful look that for the longest time since I'd known him, seemed so unlike Alois, that for a second, I thought I dreamed the whole thing.   
But, truly I hadn't and that suddenly gave me such an overwhelming relief that I smiled and turned fully around so that I could hug him.   
He looked startled, but quickly hugged me back, taking careful heed to not squeeze me too tightly, or my still very sore abdominal muscles would've complained and that was the last thing I wanted.   
"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then. Is five-thirty alright for dinner?"  
"Five-thirty is fine, Ciel."  
I smiled.   
"Okay then, I'll see you at five-thirty then, Alois."  
My best friend nodded, his attention going back to my daughter sleeping in the bassinet.  
"Oh, and try not to be late, or Raya might start crying for you. And, I really don't want that."  
I laughed, nodding, as I began my descent down the small front steps.   
"Goodbye, Alois!", I then said, yelling out of the open carriage window to my friend.   
For a moment, I thought I saw the hazy image of a blond-haired boy waving, with a baby cradled in his other arm. But, when I glanced back, I only saw the Trancy manor, its door now firmly shut.   
"I trust that your business with Alois went alright?", Sebastian then asked, startling me from my staring.   
Nodding, I sighed and moved to the other side of the carriage, so that I could sit in his lap.   
He chuckled as I looked up at him, my visible eye that wasn't hidden by my eyepatch, beginning to droop due to my lack of sleep the night before.   
"You're awfully affectionate, today? Any particular reason?"  
I shook my head and nuzzled my face into his overcoat, so that I could faintly detect the smell of ivory soap mixed with lavender.   
I inhaled the intoxicatingly sweet yet strong aroma, wishing that I could've just stayed at the Trancy manor and taken a much needed nap with Sebastian.   
But of course, I had other somehow, more important matters to attend to.   
Like, seeing my parents...  
With a groan, I closed my eyes and fell into a restful sleep.   
My thoughts still of Raya at my friend's home, and of what my parents would say when I told them that I was going to call the engagement off with Lizzy, as I lay against my butler's chest, enjoying the quiet stillness around us, before I'd be forced to wake up to reality, again.


End file.
